Acercamientos
by yumiki-sama
Summary: Este es mi primer fic de Soul Eater. Originalmente es un KidxCrona, pero le agregare las demas parejas.6 capitulos y contando!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, este es mi primer fic sobre Soul Ester y no prometo nada sobre la fecha de continuación (vean en mi profile y lo sabrán…ah…soy muy distraída por la "·$$/ (dinero!!!XD))

Espero que le disfruten.

Es un Death the Kid x Crona, pero en los siguientes aparecerán capítulos para as otras parejas.

Hay una parte que esta basado en otro fic de esta índole.

_Piensan _– Narración -. Dialogo.-

Soul Ester no me pertenece, por que si lo fuera no estaría escribiendo aquí, ¿o si? X3

**-------------------------------------------- Acercamientos ********------------------------------------------------------**

_**Cáp. 1. **_

El cielo era el típico arriba de los territorios de Death City. Hace un rato que había acabado de llover y gradualmente se posaba una nube, amenazando soltar su lluvia. Pero el macabro sol aparecía un rato después.

Si nos situamos en la escuela Shibusen, se podía ver el sol sonriendo de manera algo engreída reflejado en las ventanas y en los charcos de lluvia.

Entre las pocas personas que rondaban en el edificio, estaba la delgada pelirosa de sangre negra. Estaba sola y llevaba unos papeles de reportes que iba a ordenar, pero se le había quedado algunos en el aula de la clase Luna Creciente y los iba a buscar.

Pero Crona caminaba tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos de la escuela. Sin apuros.

Hace un rato se había despedido torpemente de Maka y sus amigos. Aun oía divertida el discurso de Black Star y su magnificencia como Dios y las avergonzadas disculpas de la joven arma Nakatsukasa mientras se iban. Sonrió levemente…la verdad era bastante agradable estar con ese grupo de personas…pero ella no sabía como lidiar con las cosas agradables. Aunque por lo visto, tendría que aprender si quería que continuasen siendo así sus días. Se acercaba a su aula y suspiró algo cansada mientras de reojo miró su reflejo en las ventanas de las aulas.

Le faltaba uno de los listones de la imagen de Shinigami-sama que Maka le había regalado...Solo para saber como la vería Shinigami-kun. Y ahora no estaba…

Detuvo su paso y se entristeció, no sabía lidiar con las perdidas de objetos sentimentales. Intentaba perder la costumbre de irse donde la Sra. Rincón, como le habían aconsejado una técnico rubia y un arma de sombrero vaquero. Lo intentaría esta vez, aunque le costaba lidiar con las malas costumbres.

Entró al aula y cerró la puerta tras de si para acercarse a su puesto a buscar sus papeles.

Entonces ahí vio al elegante chico al cual acompañaba en el aula y la hacía sonrojar de solo pensar en el.

-S-Shinigami-kun.- Susurró suavemente la joven. Este no la miró, parecía más concentrado en lo que veía mientras afirmaba un medidor.-B-buenas…Ta-tardes.- Agachó su mirada e instintivamente acercó su brazo izquierdo al derecho, ''afirmándose'' de el, para luego sentir a su arma salir de su cuerpo levemente.

-Un coscorrón te ganaste boba. – Le dijo Ragnarok, amenazando con su blanco puño.- Y que no se repita ese flaqueo, idiota. ¡Toma!- Luego sintió sus cabellos amenazando con salirse de su campo capilar.

Sintió una nueva mirada sobre si, levantó la suya para ver a Kid observándola de reojo, mientras guardaba su medidor.

-¡Hola, Crona-san!.- Dijo el casi pelinegro. Bajó del escritorio de donde estaba parado. El profesor Stein había chocado en la última clase contra la pizarra y el sintió como esta se desviaba, por lo que se devolvió solo.

Se había percatado de la presencia de la pelirosa y recordó el suceso de los broches que llevaba puestos. Se sonrojó al recordar como se veía más simétrica, por lo que continuo con su trabajo de poner todo en su lugar. Pero ya había terminado.

Se acercó a la joven.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pasó algo?- Dijo con expresión algo preocupada, mirándola a los ojos directamente.

-N-no, Sh-Shinigami-kun, e-es solo que…- Bajó un poco la mirada.- Y-yo dejé u-unas misiones de p-papeles, digo, regrese p-por los p-papeles de Sh-Shinigami-sama para mi-misiones, d-digo…- Calló un momento.- No sé lidiar con conversaciones cotidianas.

Se separó un poco de el, para acercarse a uno de los escritorios y llegar al suyo. Al hacerlo, Kid pudo ver que le faltaba un listón. El listón de su parte derecha de la cabeza que simétricamente combinaba con el de la izquierda. Se molesto. Ella había perdido su nueva simetría. Le había fallado…

-¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!- Al escuchar esto, Crona dejó caer su reporte ya recuperado por las escaleras, llegando a los pies de Kid.- ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué!?- Estaba a punto de retorcerse en el suelo.- ¿Por qué la gente falla tanto con la simetría? ¿Es que no tienen conciencia con mi pobre alma perfeccionista? ¿Por qué les gusta ser horribles?

La chica, algo lejos de el, no entendió todo lo que dijo, pero estaba segura de que tenía algo que ver con la obsesión del chico.

-¿Sh-Shinigami-kun?- musitó Crona al acercarse a el, para recoger lo que se le había caído.- Lo-lo lamento. Los recogeré.

Al ver a Crona agacharse, extrañamente había olvidado su observación y le ayudó. Esta agradeció suavemente cuando el shinigami le pasó las hojas que estaban más cerca de el.

Estuvo a punto de rozar sus dedos con la mano del joven shinigami. Y ahí fue cuando se percató de lo cerca que estaba de el (o sea, más cerca de lo normal) agachada en el suelo, en una sala de Shibusen, con casi ningún alma rondando por ahí. Solos. Sin Maka-san, ni Evans-san, ni las hermanas Thompons, o Black Star para distraerle junto a Tsubaki…

Esto hizo que se pusiese más nerviosa de lo normal cuando estaba con el técnico, agachando levemente su cabeza sin levantarse aún del suelo.

Mientras, Kid la analizaba. No se había preocupado de la cercanía de sus entes o del nerviosismo de su acompañante. La observaba lentamente, filtrando todo detalle (más que nada de su cabello) que tenía la hija de Medusa. Hasta que otra vez se fijo de su listón faltante. Antes de decir cosa alguna, pensó que quizás, descuidadamente, la tímida chica había dejado caer su simétrico adorno. No se imagino que ella lo hiciese a propósito. Era demasiado inocente e ingenua para hacerlo.

-Crona-san…-Susurró sin darse cuenta, como si su cuerpo aprovechase el ensoñamiento que tenía cada vez que pensaba en la perfección. La dueña del nombre levanto su cabeza con algo de miedo, encontrándose otra vez con los ojos de la muerte. Los dorados orbes se mantuvieron ahí, y para cuando se dio cuenta el chico, estaba sumergido en los azules de la chica. Crona no supo como se mantuvo mirándolo y tampoco se lo pregunto, pues estaba hipnotizada por la penetrante mirada de su acompañante, sin hacer cosa alguna.

A continuación, Death the Kid se vio reflejado en los tímidos ojos de la joven. Se vio perfecto. Como si ella le mostrase como lo veía. Ya no estaba solo dentro de los ojos, es como si hubiera llegado a lo profundo de las ventanas de la chica. Sintió su cara algo caliente ¿Es que acaso ella…

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta ya de la situación y recordó como era todo en verdad. Puede que Crona lo viese como alguien 100% perfecto, pero el sabía que no era así.

Corrió su mirada de la de Crona, dejándola algo decepcionada por eso. Ella hizo un ademán de pararse, para cuando escucho a Kid.

-¿Con qué derecho reclamo sobre la hermosa simetría a la gente? ¡Estaba a punto de hacerlo contigo por tu cabello!- Crona acerco su mano a su cabeza, algo avergonzada.- ¡¡ Siendo que yo soy el peor para decirlo!! ¡Soy un asqueroso cerdo! ¡Horrible! ¡Horrible! ¡Nunca debí nacer!

Para cuando Kid comenzó a lamentarse por su desorden obsesivo-compulsivo, Crona ya estaba pensando una manera de calmarle. Había sido aconsejada por la mayor de las hermanas Thompson, en caso de verse en esa situación.

Debía esforzarse si quería ser cercana a Shinigami-kun. Dejó las hojas a un lado y empezó.

-Sh-Shinigami-kun.- Se acerco a la retorcida figura que estaba delante de él. Continuo llamándolo y le toco el hombro torpemente, hasta que el le puso atención.- Shinigami-kun no puede ser un cerdo. E-es la persona m-más simétrica que conozco.- Crona le miró nerviosa, el tenía toda su atención en ella.- A-además, s-se preocupa s-siempre por ello. N-no entiendo como alguien que…que v-venera y respeta t-tanto la si-simetría, pueda verse c-como un cerdo. M-míreme a mí, u-usted es m-mucho mejor q-que yo en v-varias cosas. I-incluyendo la...la…

Crona no termino su frase, pues poco a poco se fue deprimiendo y avergonzado por la atenta mirada de los ojos dorados.

-Gracias, Crona-san.- Dijo Death the Kid, poniéndose de cuclillas. Se levantó y le ofreció su mano para tomar la de Crona y ayudarla a levantarse. Esta así lo hizo y sintió un escalofrío al momento de ''acariciar'' la mano del joven.- Bueno, me tengo que ir.

-Uhm…si, yo t-también.- Dijo Crona, agachando la mirada. Sus zapatos si que eran interesantes en este momento. Kid la miró un rato, o más bien a la suave mano en la suya. Ligeramente bajó las dos y las situó a un costado de los dos, para soltarla con sutileza.

-Entonces, nos vemos mañana.- El muchacho avanzó a la puerta del salón, para luego abrirla y empezar a salir.

Crona levantó su mirada.

El levantaba sus dos manos para despedirse, antes de salir totalmente del lugar.

-Etto…s-si, hasta m-mañana.- Musitó, saliendo también de la sala. Y vio como el casi perfecto chico se iba alejando por el pasillo. Suspiró sintiendo su cara bajar de temperatura.

Sonrió, para luego irse de Shibusen.

-¡Crona! ¡Crona!.- La llamó Ragnarok, saliendo de ella.- ¡Vamos, apúrate y deja de ser una completa inútil, para poder comer de una buena vez!- Tironeo de las mejillas de la pobre chica.

-¡Por favor déjame Ragnarok! ¡Me duele!.- Quejándose, se fueron alejando de Shibusen.

----------------------Media hora después------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan tonta como para dejar tus estúpidos reportes en la sala otra vez!?- Gritaba Ragnarok, mientras la pelirosa corría regresando a Shibusen.

-¡No se lidiar con las cosas olvidadas!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bueno, acabo este capitulo.

No se si continuarlo o no. ¿Qué dicen ustedes?

¿Malo?

¿Muy Largo?

¿Innecesario?

¿POR FAVOR DEJA DE ESCRIBIR DE UNA ·$%&/("%ªº VEZ?

En fin, quiero agradecer y disculparme a la vez con Karen Tsukamoto, autora de ''Symmetrical'', el fic del cual tomo referencia de los listones de Crona. Me gustó mucho ese fic y, con el permiso de la autora, me pregunte como sería si lo continuaba.

Ahora, aprieta: Review this store/chapter , si te gusto lo escribí.

De no gustarte, apriétalo igual para saber como mejorar XD

**Miyazawa.**


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí ha llegado el capítulo dosh.

No esperaba tantos reviews (bueno no son el choclon de reviews tampoco X3) para mi primer fic de Soul Eater y me alegra que haya sido de su agrado.

Les doy las gracias por sus comentarios.

Como dije anteriormente, este fic es un Death the Kid x Crona, pero se situara en otras parejas. Vuelvo a reiterar que esta basado en otro fic, llamado Symmetrical (joder, soy aburrida XD)

_Piensan _– Narración -. Dialogo.

Soul Eater no me pertenece, por que si lo fuera no estaría escribiendo aquí, ¿o si? X3

**------------------------------------------ Acercamientos ********------------------------------------------------------**

_**Cáp. 2.**_

El ambiente de la mansión de Death the Kid era bastante fresco, tomando en cuenta la lluvia que hace unos minutos había cesado.

Liz, una de las armas gemelas del shinigami, arreglaba el cabello de su hermana mientras esta dibujaba en un cuadernillo. Estaban bastante tranquilas sin tener que estar pendientes de los ataques obsesivos de cierto individuo.

Pero aún así, la mayor se preocupaba por el pelinegro. Era como su loco-hermano menor, menos infantil que Patty y le inquietaba que no volviera aún a su hogar.

Hasta que vio por una de las ventanas al técnico a bordo de su patineta. Con su típica simetría aterrizó perfectamente y entró a la mansión.

-Kya! Kid-chan ha vuelto a casa. ¡Bienvenido!- Exclamó Patty, acercándose a la entrada con su hermana.

-Hey, Kid. ¿Qué te hizo demorar tanto? Revisaste la simetría de todo Shibusen, supongo.- Liz rió suavemente, para no hacer enojar al chico.

Pero este no respondió. Solo saludo y se adentró a la mansión. Liz y Patty se miraron algo expectantes.

-Oe, Kid, en serio. ¿Qué te hizo demorar?- Pregunto Liz.- Si, si, demorar ara r- Canturreo Patty.

El casi pelinegro se detuvo. Había estado concentrado en lo que sucedió en el salón con Crona-san. Fue extraño y le confundió un poco. Y a el no le gustaba estar confundido. O no. Todo debía ser tan claro como el cristal, o en su caso, como un simétrico cristal.

Y así, se le ocurrió una idea. Como todo un caballero, lo debía hacer. Claro, siempre y cuando ella misma lo haya solucionado. Eso lo haría más que feliz. Lo haría perfectamente feliz.

-Liz, la cena debe estar lista a las 20:00 hrs. – Dijo autoritario. Ese tono de voz no era utilizado para cosas rutinarias, pero no quería tomarse muchas molestias en dar explicaciones.- Patty, ordena todo lo que puedas lo que ocupaste. Yo estaré ocupado.

-Pero no es mi turno de cocinar. Aparte me hice la manicura hace unos minutos.- Liz se quejaba, sin saber lo que vendría.

-¿A sí? Pues acabas de destruir la simetría de mi plan de hoy. Por lo que tendré que adelantarlo…

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Tenemos alguna misión?- Pregunto Liz. Siempre debía estar lista, pues Kid no le daba tiempo para llevarse su completo guardarropa.

Patty dio un chillido de alegría. Amaba las misiones. Muchas cosas nuevas que ver. Como esos faros de la calle que vio hace tres días. Quién diría que iluminaban esa esquina desde hace ya 20 años...

-No. Posiblemente ninguna esta semana.- Dijo Kid. Entonces, dejó salir una sonrisa algo malvada.- Haré una inspección simétrica sobre sus habitaciones. Por eso, le daré una ventaja de 20 minutos a cada una.

-P-pero, no nos avisas—

-Desde ahora. ¡YA!

Liz suspiro pesadamente. Maldijo el estúpido día que pensó que la vida con Death the Kid era fácil. Apresuró el paso a su habitación. Menos mal que la había limpiado en la mañana. Patty solo rió, detrá de su hermana.

Mientras la muerte caminaba tranquilamente por la mansión hasta su habitación. Sería buen chico y quizás les daría algunos minutos más a sus armas. Aparte, así le daría tiempo para pensar. De estar más ordenadas las habitaciones de las dos, más fácil sería buscar…

-¡Momento!- Exclamó.- ¡Joder! Esta pintura esta a 1.5 centímetros más debajo de su lado derecho que el izquierdo. ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!

..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..-

Maka se sentía completamente feliz.

Había al fin terminado el libro de Edwar Alan Boe*, para así comenzar a leer otros de misterio. Le intereso bastante el vocabulario antiguo que usaba el autor. Muy sofisticado y completo, tal como le gustaba en su tiempo libre.

Llevaba en su mano su enciclopedia de camino a Shibusen, mientras que Soul tarareaba una canción a su lado. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer un poco cuando sintió la rubí mirada encima suyo por un rato al caminar.

Se había medio declarado hace unas noches, bueno la verdad es que lo inició la guadaña. Pero si bien una acción dice más que mil palabras, alguna palabra para dar oficialidad al asunto no estaría mal.

Rió interiormente, como una tonta. Le gustó mucho sentir los calidos labios del chico. Pero le desagradaba que fuera indiferente algunas veces.

Suspiró. Así era Soul.

Llegaron a Shibusen en un rato y se acercaron a su salón, conversando del programa que hace unos días habían visto. Les saludó Kilik, que iba de camino a la biblioteca con Fire y Thunder a su lado.

Maka le dijo que lo vería ahí en un rato. Soul solo bufó, mientras se sentaba a en su asiento. Maka hizo lo mismo y consulto su enciclopedia.

Y así pasaron unos minutos hasta que llegó BlackStar, alardeando de su gran habilidad de cocinar huevos revueltos.

-Entonces, pareció como si no hubiera vuelta atrás. Pero cayeron a mi merced. ¡NI LA COCINA ME SUPERA!- Rió BlackStar, con fuerza.

-¿Para que rayos quieres cocinar si para eso tienes a una mujer en tu casa, no?- Bromeo Soul.- Aunque igual tienes suerte de tener a Tsubaki, que cocina decentemente.- Pero no vio venir al…

-¡MAKA CHOP!- …Libro de Maka.- No soy tu sirvienta, tonto. Malagradecido.- Dijo Maka molesta, mientras que miraba hacía donde estaba Tsubaki, pero igual atenta a la conversación de los otros dos.

Estos solo siguieron bromeando y riendo.

-En realidad.- Dijo en voz baja el arma ninja.- Es que lo ayudé por detrás. Casi deja caer la cáscara en la sartén, el aceite se le pasó y no revolvió muy a tiempo los huevos.- Rió algo nerviosa, para que su técnico no se diese cuenta de lo decía.

-Debe ser difícil enseñarle a cocinar. Por eso yo ni me tomo la molestia.- Las dos sonrieron mutuamente, de cierta manera confidencial.- Creo que exageré al llegar temprano. Bien se que el profesor Stein llega tarde por pasarse donde Shinigami-sama. U otro lugar.

Así estuvieron un rato, conversando tranquilamente, atentas al comienzo de la clase.

Tsubaki le consulto sobre su avance con Soul-san, pero Maka solo sonrió tristemente, contestándole que la verdad no era mucho lo que avanzaba en su relación.

Entonces vieron a cierta pelirosa asomarse a la puerta del salón. Parecía dudosa si entrar de una vez o no.

-¡CRONA-CHAN! ¡Por aquí! levanto la voz, logrando su cometido. Crona se les acerco lentamente, musitando un pequeño saludo.- ¿Cómo te fue ayer? ¿Pudiste recuperar tus informes?

-Ouh…hums…s-sí, Maka…- Dijo Crona. - Di-disculpa si te pre-preocupe.

-No es nada, Crona.- Le respondió Maka. Así, continuaron conversando, esperando la llegada de su loco profesor. Pero Maka, preocupándose un poco, le dijo a Crona.- ¿Por qué te sacaste los listones, Crona-chan?

-Es verdad.- Agregó Tsubaki.- Te veías muy linda con ellos. Aparte, ¿No que tenían un propósito en especial?-. Tsubaki y Maka miraron silenciosamente a Crona, esperando su respuesta.

Esto no ayudó mucho a la delgada chica.

-Etto…y-yo…es q-que…s-se me pe-perdió uno y…y…- Comenzó la pelirosa, agachando un poco la cabeza, avergonzada.- Yo n-no se lidiar co-con l-la simetría…

Algo triste, Maka le toco el hombro y sonrió. Quería brindarle apoyo a su amiga sobre ese asunto, pero no podía si ella se rendía fácilmente. Tsubaki también sonrió, para luego decir algo.

Sin embargo, un golpe fuerte a la pared le detuvo.

El profesor Stein había llegado en su típica silla de ruedas…digo, con ruedas. Parecía feliz de la vida.

-Buenos días clase y bienvenidos a la magnifica clase de ciencias donde la especialidad es ¡DISECAR!- _¿Acaso es una novedad?_ Pensó Soul. Que se le iba a ser, tendría que aguantarse.- Muy bien, hoy empezaremos disecando a un insecto, mas bien a un grillo. Lo primero es--

-¿¡Para que rayos un jodido grillo?!.- Exclamo Soul. Si, se le había escapado.

-Para que aprendan de las dificultades que les puede entregar la vida, mis futuros disecados alumnos.- Contestó Stein, algo encabronado por el comentario.

-¡JA! ¡ESA NO ES NINGUNA DIFICULTAD PARA BLACKSTAR-SAMA, EL MISMO DIOS EN PERSONA!- Gritó el peliazul.- ¡VAMOS, DEME LO QUE PUEDA!-- Sonrisa engreída.--.

-Lo que te daré será un buen corte de bisturí si no te callas para empezar. ¿¡Oíste!?.

Maka suspiró abriendo su enciclopedia. Todos los días la misma historia.

La tímida pelirosa observo silenciosamente su alrededor. El aun no llegaba…Agacho la mirada mientras se afirmaba de la mesa, tomando sus brazos como almohadas.

-….Shi-Shinigami-kun…-Susurró suavemente contra sus antebrazos. Se apeno un poco por su comportamiento. Últimamente se le salía con facilidad esa palabra. Casi sin tartamudeos torpes.

Comenzó a divagar un poco sobre lo que le pasó el día anterior, quedando algo adormilada. No estaba durmiendo muy bien últimamente. Recordó los profundos ojos de Death the Kid, viendola esa tarde. La fuerte mano que le ayudo. La vergonzosa comodidad que sentía junto a el.

Abrió su mirada, sonrojada, viendo la entrada del salón. Esperaba que llegara.

Hasta que lo vio, como si hubiera sido convocado. El joven muerte.

Por un momento pensó que estaba soñando despierta, pero estaba ahí, comprobándolo con el gritó que dio BlackStar de bienvenida.

Se enderezo un poco para verle mejor, viendo como se disculpaba por llegar tarde a la clase y adentrándose al salón junto a sus armas. Ella no pudo evitar quedarse viéndolo mientras se acercaba a su asiento.

Y así fue como sus miradas se cruzaron.

Crona se vio enfrentándose otra vez a los dorados y abrumadores ojos de Kid. Sintió sus mejillas sonrojar y sus labios temblar. No se atrevía a musitar palabra alguna.

Mientras que el shinigami se acercaba donde estaban ellos, sin apartar la mirada de la pelirosada. Era algo que no pudo evitar al examinarla otra vez, de manera discreta al entrar al salón. Mirarla directo a los ojos.

Entonces lo notó, tal como lo temió. Estaba igual que siempre. Tierna, pero ya no tan simétrica. Se lamento un poco por eso, regañándose mentalmente otra vez.

Algo asimétrico NO podía ser tierno o lindo. Aunque claro, Crona no era algo.

Casi estaba al lado de ella, para acercarse donde se iba a sentar.

-¡Hola, chicos!- Dijo Liz.- ¡Buenos días, amigos!- Canto Patty. Esto distrajo un poco a los dos jóvenes. Los demás saludaron a las armas, incluyendo el suave buen día de Crona. Simplemente no sabía lidiar con los saludos matutinos.

De paso también saludaron rápidamente al técnico, antes de que el profesor les amenazara con ser de su colección. Este devolvió el saludo con un elegante gesto con su cabeza.

-B-buenos días, Shi-shinigami-kun.- Susurró Crona, mirando a otra dirección, luego de librarse de la mirada dorada. El sonrió interiormente.

-Buen día, Crona-san.- Dicho esto, se sentó en su lugar, ordenando de manera perfecta su puesto y el de sus armas, para luego tomar atención a la clase. O más bien a algún suceso que hiciera más asimétrico el lugar.

Esperaría hasta salir de allí al toque nada más. Los demás continuaron con lo suyo, aburriéndose en la clase de disección.

Y así transcurrió parte de la mañana. Como todos los últimos días, desde que estaban aún en la clase.

Hasta el aviso que les dio al grupo de técnicos de parte del profesor Stein. La clase había acabado y debían ir al Death Room.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Y así llega el final del segundo capítulo. Estoy pensando en darles una misión ridícula pero que ayude o una seria y que le ponga más intriga.

O quizás ponga algo de ambas. No lo se con seguridad.

Como ven lo continué (no, ¿En serio?) y espero que les haya sido de su agrado como el anterior.

(*) Hice alusión a edgar allan poe, uno de mis favoritos autores de misterio!

Estaba pensando en hacer la pareja LizxRagnarok…Claro, con Ragnarok de forma human a y sexy, j ojo jo. ¿Se imaginan esa pareja? XD

Quiero dar gracias a los reviews que recibí de parte de: **kuchiki rukia ichi**(me gustan mucho sus fics), **MakaEvans**, **Yuki-chan, mine **(SIP, muy apuesto…Me recuerda a Ren Tao XD), **Vampire Girl Yumi **(también otra autora de la cual me gustan los fics), **Satii-de-Sange **y **Chrona-chan. **¡Gracias por los primeros reviews del fic!

Ahora, aprieta: Review this story/chapter, si te gusto lo escribí.

De no gustarte, apriétalo igual para saber como mejorar XD

**Miyazawa.**


	3. Chapter 3

He vuelto con el capítulo 3 (y espero poder hacer rápido el cuatro antes de que Kid se de cuenta y me ataque por no ser simétrica O_o)

Me alegra que les gustara el capitulo dos y espero que continué siendo así.

Este es un fic de la pareja Death the Kid x Crona, pero hay situaciones para las parejas restantes.

Basado en el fanfic llamado Symmetrical.

_Piensan _– Narración - -. Dialogo.-

Y… ¿que más? ¡A si! Soul Eater no me pertenece, por que si lo fuera no estaría escribiendo aquí, ¿o si? X3

**------------------------------------------ Acercamientos ********------------------------------------------------------**

_**Cáp. 3.**_

El grupo de técnicos caminaba tranquilamente y sin apuros a la Death Room.

No era muy lejos y tampoco se les veía impaciente por llegar.

Eran encabezados por Death the Kid, quién examinaba el pasillo en medio de sus dos armas y de vez en cuanto se daba vuelta para regañar o conversar con Soul y BlackStar.

Detrás de ellos estaban Crona y Maka, conversando. O más que nada Maka. Habían acabado de conversar respecto a la clase del profesor Stein.

Recordaron cómo le reclamo Death the Kid por chocar otra vez con la pizarra, rompiendo la poca simetría que tenía el salón. También como BlackStar saltó desde su asiento hacia la ventana gritando su nombre porque (según el) una abuelita había sido asaltada.

Después de un rato volvió Sid con el peliazul al lado suyo, regresándolo al salón, para no perder la disección.

Ahora iban en silencio una al lado de la otra, hasta que a Maka le vino a la mente algo que notó cuando llego el shinigami moreno.

-Te vi.- Inició Maka, mirando de manera astuta a la tímida Crona. Esta le respondió con una mirada confundida. ¿A que se refería su amiga? ¿Había hecho algo malo durante la clase del Profesor Stein?

La chica de coletas se le acercó un poco más, de manera confidente.

-Vi como se miraron Kid y tú. Estuvieron así un buen rato…Menos mal que Liz y Patty saludaron o se habrían quedado así toda la clase. - Dijo Maka, con una cara entre burlona y feliz por su amiga.

Crona analizo sus palabras y se sonrojó fuertemente. Aún recordaba lo nerviosa que se sintió y como una extraña sensación era acogida por su estomago.

Y no creía que fuera la comida de Eruka.

Pero ¿Tan evidente había sido? ¿Acaso podría eso molestar a Shinigami-kun de alguna manera? Quizás por eso no le hablo luego de la clase ni al dirigirse al Death Room.

Levantó su mirada hacia donde estaba Shinigami-kun. Estaba de espaldas, pero escuchaba como conversaba con Soul y BlackStar sobre su futura misión.

Maka le sonrió al verla ensimismada con la imagen de Kid. Así, no dudó en preguntarle otra cosa.

-¿Paso algo que acaso no me has contado?- Sus ojos jade miraron directamente a los azules de Crona, buscando una respuesta. Se emociono con sus pensamientos.- ¿Acaso te le declaraste? O de seguro te le acercaste más ¿No?- Dijo en voz baja. Crona solamente negó con la cabeza, sin detener su paso.

Tendría que contarle a su amiga el suceso de la tarde anterior. Pero le avergonzaba.

Por lo que sabía, gracias a las conversaciones con ella y Tsubaki, no era gran cosa. Y la verdad es que quizás no le había afectado mucho al shinigami, tomando en cuenta su comportamiento.

Bueno, comenzó.

Mientras Tsubaki caminaba pensativa al lado de su técnico, sonriéndole nerviosa cada vez que le pedía su aprobación para alardear frente a su amigo peliblanco. Se notaba que le tenía mucho respeto a pesar de denominarse Dios.

De verdad disfrutaba su compañía…Por eso no le preocupaba mucho si el coqueteaba con otras o no…Mientras que pudiera estar a su lado y quererlo a su manera, para ella estaba bien.

Pero no siempre sentía que era suficiente. Le daba un sentimiento de vacío que su bondad por la gente intentaba llenar.

Y por lo mismo siempre se cuestionaba si era la mejor o la más indicada para darle consejos a Maka o a Crona con respecto a sus relaciones, si la de ella no era tan armoniosa ni menos oficial.

La mejor debiera ser Elizabeth, pues siempre tenía suerte con los chicos.

Aún así, sus amigas acudían a ella… ¿Sería por su seriedad, su confianza o el simple hecho de que ella viera sus situaciones de manera externa? Ahora que lo pensaba…Simplemente debía ser porque era su amiga más madura en comparación con ellas…

_Su amiga._

Eso era lo bueno de la amistad que se formaba entre ellas, a pesar de no ser las personas mas normales en Death City.

Sonrió calidamente, coincidiendo con la mirada que le envió BlackStar, otra vez buscando su aprobación.

Este le sonrió de vuelta, feliz de que ella pensara que era el más hermoso en Death City por su equilibrado bronceado y sus músculos envidiables.

-No es para tanto.- Bufó Soul a su lado, desviando la mirada para otro lado. Seguro que Maka lo encontraba el chico más guapo y cool de Death City.

El sabía (pues no era ningún tonto) como era la manera en que Tsubaki miraba a BlackStar. Era OBVIO que ella pensará así.

Pero nunca escucho o vio algo al respecto con Maka.

Y si lo ignoraba no era algo tan genial de su parte. Menos aún si ELLA TENÍA LA CULPA porque no le aclaraba nada sobre el beso que le entregó volviendo a su casa.

_Hum… Que odioso es_.

Tendría que preguntarle directamente y no le gustaba sentirse como un enamorado necesitado o algo así.

Miró hacia el frente y vio como Maka se acercaba al espejo marcando el 42-42-564 para acudir al llamado de Shinigami-sama.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Entonces, en resumen, los martes de nachos con queso caliente serán cambiados por albóndigas de pescado.- Dijo el director de Shibusen.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Gritó BlackStar, mientras se secaba las lagrimas de tristeza.

Soul tenía la mirada oscurecida y Patty pataleaba al lado de Liz, quien miraba con pena al director. Kid solo miraba a un lado, quejándose en voz baja de que los nachos eran algo simétricos, pues eran de forma de triángulo isósceles.

- ¡ES USTED UN MOUNSTRO!- Continuó el técnico, entre lloriqueos. Maka y Tsubaki solo sonreían nerviosas y Crona recibía las quejas de Ragnarok a su espalda.

-Por favor, espero que encuentren mi perdón.- Dijo Shinigami-sama, algo culpable.- Puedes dar el aviso, Azusa-chan.- La antigua Death Scythe afirmo con la cabeza, arreglándose los lentes y retirándose.

¿Todo eso por un cambio de plato? Se encamino al comedor calmadamente. Era su deber, de todas maneras.

Mientras, aún en la Death Room, Nakatsukasa calmaba a su técnico y Albarn intentaba animar a Soul. Kid miraba esperando el porque de el llamado de parte de su padre, con sus armas a su lado, esperando también.

Ragnarok al fin se había metido dentro de Crona.

- ¡Entonces! Necesito que vayan a… ¡China!- Dijo animadamente Shinigami-sama, intentando que los técnicos se alegraran un poco, para que el asunto de los platos del almuerzo fuera olvidado. A Liz le brillaron los ojos de emoción.- Claro, que la misión es en dos casos, por lo que cuando lleguen ahí, ustedes decidirán cual es la mejor estrategia al separarse.

-¿Qué clase de amenaza es la que tendremos que evitar, Shinigami-sama?- Preguntó Maka.

-Buena pregunta, Maka-chan.- Dijo feliz el shinigami.- Se trata de una bruja, aunque la verdad es que era un curandero. Pero, según los reportes, en una de sus sesiones de acercamiento a las almas, el espíritu errante de una bruja le invadió, aprovechando sus poderes sobrenaturales para combinar con los que ya poseía como bruja, causando estragos.

-Entonces- Comenzó Kid, pensativo- Se trata de un simple exorcismo. ¿Para que necesitan de todos?

-El problema mayor es que, con su contacto con los muertos, ha estado invocando almas humanas y dos de ellas son ya Kishin poderosos.- Aclaro el director.- Además no esta claro si la bruja esta con alguno de ellos. Y solo se ha podido detectar por los daños que comienzan a ocasionar.

-Ya veo.- Comento Maka otra vez.- Por lo que debemos hallar a la bruja, que puede estar con los kishin, aparte de detener a los kishins y a las almas que pueden llegar a ser uno, atrapando a toda amenaza.

-Exacto.- Afirmó feliz shinigami-sama.

-Pan comido.- Exclamo Soul.

-No hay misión que pueda conmigo, ¡NI ESTA!- Dijo BlackStar, riendo. Todos le ignoraron…

-Pero…Tendrán problemas con el viaje. -Dijo el shinigami, algo avergonzado.- Con el bajo presupuesto gracias a la perdida de dinero que hemos tenido…

-¿Qué? ¿Alguien robó dinero?- Dijo molesto Soul.

-Er…no exactamente.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*En otro lugar de Shibusen*

-¡HEY, SID!- Gritó Spirit, acercándose al zombi.- Mira lo que me gané.-Abrió una bolsa, mostrándosela.- ¿Qué tal si vamos a pasarla bien en un club?- Dijo divertido el pelirrojo.

-¡Claro!-El zombi sonrió.- ¿Ganaste ese dinero?

-Pues…Lo encontré por ahí.

-¡No me digas que lo robaste!- Le regañó Sid, cruzándose de brazos y mirando de manera enojada a Spirit.- Nunca pensé que podrías llegar a esto. Puede que Maka tenga razón sobre ti.

-¡Nada de eso! ¡No me acuses con Maka-chan!- Lloriqueó el arma. Se arrodillo abrazando las piernas de Sid. - No lo soportaría. ¡MAKA-CHAN! ¡Sólo lo encontré en la entrada del banco, hijita!

-Que bobo eres, Spirit. Le debe pertenecer a alguien.- Se quejó el zombi.- Vamos a devolverlo.

-P-Pe-Pero ¡ES MÍO! El que se lo encuentra se lo queda.-

-¿Cómo puedes hablar así? ¿Qué diría Maka?

-¡NOOOOO! ¡MAKA-CHAN!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Cómo que se perdió?- Dijo Tsubaki, mientras que Maka se limpiaba la nariz luego de estornudar.

-Es que salía tranquilamente del banco, sin hacerle nada a nadie y cuando llegue aquí, ya no estaba.

…

Todos miraron expectantes a Shinigami-sama.

¿El shinigami más poderoso del lugar se le había perdido el presupuesto ahorrado para las misiones del mes Y LA COMIDA? **(N/A: Yo solo especulo, no tengo ni idea o ni siquiera recuerdo si se necesita el dinero. Pero ahora si jojojo) **

-Bueno, no todos puedes ser tan grandiosos como yo. ¡NI SIQUIERA SHINIGAMI-SAMA!- Luego rió el ninja, para recibir el…

-¡SHINIGAMI-CHOP!- Manotazo del director.-Lo lamento mucho chicos. Pero tendrán que viajar en un auto para 6 personas. Las otras dos.- Dijo mirando donde estaban Soul y Maka.- Maka-chan, tendrás que viajar con Soul en su motocicleta.

-¡YEAH!- Exclamó Soul.

-Tendrán que partir mañana en la mañana- Finalizo, para luego escuchar el carraspeo su hijo, mirándolo serio.-Partirán a las 8:00 hrs. Eso es todo. Bye!- Dijo alegremente Shinigami-sama. Su hijo le envió una sonrisa.

Todos se retiraron, dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Espera Crona-san.- Llamó Kid. La pelirosa dio vuelta su cabeza, mirando al shinigami y a sus armas, quiénes se acercaron a la salida, esperando a Kid. Liz le mandó una sonrisa de suerte.

Ella ya sabía que vendría.

El director de Shibusen no pudo evitar detenerse a oír, escondiéndose a un lado del espejo.

¡Adoraba los romances!

-¿S-si, Shinigami-ku-kun?- Respondió Crona, estando frente a frente de él. El se acercó y se movió algo nervioso.- ¿P-Pasa algo?

-No, nada de eso. Es que…- Se detuvo y levantó su mirada. Pudo ver a Liz haciendo extraños gestos y moviendo la boca.

*Quiero darte esto, amada mía. Te lo entregó de corazón.* - Intento decir Liz, pero el shinigami solo entendió:

*¿Puedo lamerlo? Manzana frita. Pero estoy gordo.* - Kid arrugó su cara. ¿Qué diablos quería decir con eso? Tendría que improvisar.

-Yo…solo quería darte esto.- Extendió la mano, sacándola de su bolsillo izquierdo y la abrió. Tenía un pañuelo blanco, que guardaba algo. Crona sintió su cara caliente. ¿Shinigami-kun le estaba dando un regalo?

-…Este…n-no s-se qu-que decir.- Tartamudeó la chica nerviosa, dudando si acercar su mano o no.

Kid se adelantó.

-Ten.- Dijo, tomando la mano izquierda de Crona con la suya y poniendo el pañuelo en el. Crona abrió el pañuelo, viendo en él dos listones blancos y al medio de ellos la forma de una cruz negra. Le recordó un poco a Ragnarok.- Los elegí porque eran bastante simétricos y…bueno…creo que te quedarían bien.

El chico pudo jurar que escuchó un ¡Kya! a sus espaldas, pero lo ignoro.

Shinigami-sama se aseguró de aguantarse la emoción.

-OH…v-vaya… ¿D-de veras son p-para mí?- Dijo la pelirosa, dudosa.

-Claro. ¿No te gustaron?- La voz de Kid inevitablemente salió triste

-¡N-NO NO!- Casi grita la pelirosa por sus nervios.- E-es que…Nunca antes m-me ha-habían dado u-un regalo a-así.- La melancolía salió de su suave voz, agachando su mirada.

El de ojos dorados se enterneció con el gesto.

-Igual, no es gran cosa.- Dijo Kid, intentando que la pelirosa se calmara un poco restándole importancia. Pero no tenía previsto que la poca socialización de la joven hiciera el efecto contrario. Ella le prestó atención. ¿No eran gran cosa para el?- Eran de Liz, así que se los pedí para ti. Aparte que ella tenía 13 broches de paso lo hice simétrico.

La joven de cabello largo y sombrero vaquero se golpeó la frente. Si que podía ser un idiota. Su hermana solo rió.

-¿Cu-como?- Dijo la pelirosa. Se deprimió. Solo lo hizo porque le sobraba…-E-Entonces, será mejor qu-que se los de-devuelva a Liz-san.

Se dio la vuelta, acercándose a la puerta. Se iría donde la señora rincón.

-Oye, no.- Le detuvo Kid, con rapidez, impidiendo que avanzara.- Son para ti.

-N-no, s-son de Liz. N-no pu-puedo a-aceptarlo.-Dijo la joven, desviando la mirada nerviosa. Se sentía mal. Se alejó rápidamente sin escuchar el ¡Detente Crona! De parte de Maka, quién espiaba con Soul detrás de un pilar.

Avanzó rápidamente por el pasillo, dejando a un muy confundido Kid. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Se le acerco sutilmente, le ofreció los listones, intento que no se pusiese nerviosa…

_Rayos-_Pensó el shinigami.- _Estos asuntos si que se complican. _

-Si serás torpe Kid.- Se quejó Liz. Patty solo canturreo tonto frente a su técnico. El le envió su mirada confundida.- ¡NO PUEDES DECIRLE QUE ERAN MÍOS! Debiste decirle *OH, amor, compré esto para ti* o algo parecido.

-¡Eso sería mentir!

-Pero Kid.- Dijo Maka acercándose.- Ya sabes como es Crona. Debes ser un poquito más sensible y elegir bien las palab- -

Death the Kid siguió el pasó que tomó Crona, cortando lo que Maka diría.

Casi corriendo, espero que Crona no se ofendiera o se enojará con él por su error.

-Yo iré con el.- Dijo Liz, avanzando por el pasillo- Es muy probable que lo arruine.- Patty siguió saltando a su hermana, cantando un adiosito al alejarse.

-Suerte.- Dijo Maka. Miró a Soul, quien estaba a su lado, algo molesto.- ¿Nos vamos, Soul?-Sonrió Maka a Soul. Lo había obligado a espiar cuando escucho a Kid detener a Crona. Había estado emocionada por su amiga.

Este le miró por un rato, pensando.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada respecto al beso que te di?- Listo, lo había dicho. Maka se sorprendió por la facilidad de su arma de decirle esa clase de cosas.

-¿Ah?- Dijo aún sorprendida.- Pero si te dije gracias. ¿Qué no te acuerdas?

-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?- El peliblanco se le acercó molesto.- No me diste ninguna opinión.

-Claro.-Respondió Maka.- Así que me estabas probando para saber si estabas bien al besuquear a las chicas con las que flirteas ¿Eh?- La chica de coletas se iba del pasillo, notablemente molesta , luego de afirmar las razones de Soul por besarla.

-No. Se nota que tan lista no eres.- Exclamó Evans. Albarn volteó su cabeza para responderle.- Cualquiera querría la opinión de quién te gusta. De quién te gusta mucho.

Bien. Otra vez le sorprendió lo dicho por el chico de ojos rubíes.

Este aprovecho el momento. Rápidamente se acerco a su técnico, acorralándola a una pared y tomo el mentón de ella entre sus dedos. Acerco sus labios a los entreabiertos de ella. Y ella, bueno, solo atino a rodear el cuello del peliblanco, para profundizar el tan esperado segundo beso.

Al menos Shinigami-sama disfruto de algo de romance juvenil.

Aunque no fuera de su pareja favorita.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El fin del capítulo tres.

Se que se molestarán por los errados pasos de Kid al momento de regalar el tan preciado par de listones a Crona.

Pero ni siquiera el joven obsesionado con la simetría puede ser perfecto al momento de ligar. O al menos no en mi fic.

Aún continúo pensando en la pareja LizxRagnarok. Quizás para el próximo capítulo lo tome en cuenta.

Puede que demore más en actualizar, pues ahora estoy de vacaciones y pronto terminarán. Y en temporada de clases no estoy muy libre que digamos. Haré lo posible.

Quiero agradecer los reviews de: **yuki-chan **(aún no se cuantos capis serán, pero no creo alargarlo mucho), **Vampire Girl Yumi **(la verdad es que yo hace poco aprendí a hacerlos XD que bueno que te sea fácil leer mi fic ^^), **Rohunyl**, **Sadness-Uchiha **(Me encantan tus chibis! Soy Yosh. Espero que seas quién tiene este mismo nombre en deviant!), **Satii-de-Sange **y **Kuchiki rukia ichi **(espero que continúes enganchada).

Ahora, aprieta: Review this story/chapter, si te gusto lo escribí.

De no gustarte, apriétalo igual para saber como mejorar XD

**Miyazawa.**


	4. Chapter 4

Y llegué con el capítulo 4!!

Así Kid parará de fastidiarme con su rama totalmente simétrica para subir su perfecto fic ( En serio, Shinigami –sama…no a considerado un psicólogo? –o–)

Me disculpo por la demora, pero yo aclaré que me atrasaría. En fin, no deseo dejar en la calle este fic.

Este es un fic de la pareja Death the Kid x Crona, pero hay situaciones para las parejas restantes.

Basado en el fanfic llamado Symmetrical.

_Piensan _– Narración - -. Dialogo.-

Y… ¿que más? ¡A si! Soul Eater no me pertenece, por que si lo fuera no estaría escribiendo aquí, ¿o si? X3

**------------------------------------------ Acercamientos ********------------------------------------------------------**

_**Cáp. 4.**_

Crona había bajado la velocidad de su arrancada. No se sentía cansada, pero si agotada y no entendía por que. Quizás sería el hecho de que aún no comía.

*_¿! Por qué rayos no aceptaste la oferta de comida de esa arma?! ¡La comida de Eruka es horrible!* _- Recordó los gritos de reclamo que le daba Ragnarok por ignorar a Tsubaki, quién con Balck Star esperaban a sus compañeros para comer.

Pero últimamente se daba cuenta que las sensaciones de esos últimos días no se relacionaban directamente con la bruja sapo y su comida verde y acuosa.

La pelirosa se sonrojó un poco al recordar el suceso anterior. ¿Por qué reaccionó así? Se sentía algo tonta al tomarle tanta importancia a un tema que quizás ella no merecía ni conocer.

Con lentitud se acerco a un árbol que estaba en uno de los jardines traseros de Shibusen. Agachó su cuerpo debajo de la sombra para sentarse y suspiró.

Se sentía extraña.

Era una especie de sentimiento contradictorio para ella. De cierta manera se sentía feliz, Shinigami-kun había sido considerado con ella. Mas, a causa del regalo que pertenecía a alguien más, se sentía decepcionada. Pero ¿Por qué? Ella debía ser agradecida al chico. Se preocupo por su simetría, cosa que debería ser bastante esperanzadora para ella.

¿Esperanzadora? ¿Por qué? Ella no era muy cercana al chico que digamos, no debía cambiar eso. Esa era la distancia que tuvo con ella en un principio, por no alcanzar sus expectativas.

No lo merecía ¿O sí?

Maka le había explicado que por gustar de una persona, su corazón se sentiría dichoso por ese sentimiento mutuo.

Pero, aún así…No lo entendía del todo. Y eso la entristecía.

Agachó su cabeza y abrazo sus piernas, quedando algo adormilada.

-S-shinigami-kun…-Susurró otra vez esa mañana. Y otra vez se sorprendió por su propia facilidad de decir su nombre. Quizás la tranquilidad del lugar atribuía que se calmara. Aún así, los cuestionamientos volvían a su cabeza. Pues, simplemente ella-..No se como lidiar con las preguntas existencialistas.

Pasó un buen rato así, calmada. Sin la interrupción de su arma. Con los ojos entrecerrados y el viento meciendo sus desordenados cabellos. Tal vez por eso no sintió los pasos acercándose a ella, con lentitud. Tal vez por eso no vio la sombra diferente a la del árbol.

Sin embargo, muy tarde ya, sintió ese escalofrío cada vez que estaba cerca de la muerte. Su cuerpo se sobresaltó en ese momento.

Cruzó su mirada al levantarla con la de esa persona, yéndose el frío que sintió por el calor de la mirada del pelinegro.

Era él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

= Hace un rato, desde Kid =

El chico con desorden obsesivo-compulsivo atravesaba el pasillo por donde desapareció Crona. Había ignorado la oración de consejos de Maka. No era que la menospreciara ni nada. Es que no le gustaba dejar mucho tiempo algo incompleto.

En este caso, la idea de su intención estaba incompleta.

Eso era tan jodidamente asimétrico.

-UN MOMENTO! – Gritó para si mismo. A las personas a su alrededor ya no les extrañaba. Era tan típico de el sus monólogos sobre la perfección en Shibusen.- ¡Horrible! ¿Cómo se les ocurre permitir esta asquerosidad?- Exclamó con fuerza, para luego sacar un balde con cemento y una paleta de quien rayos sabe donde y aplicarlo a la grieta de 0.5 cm. en la pared.

Se sintió tan satisfecho…

Ahora… ¿Dónde estaba? ¡A sí! Terminar su idea.

El conocía a Shibusen como la palma de su simétrica mano, así que no había manera de perderse. Con rapidez y astucia, se asomaba a cada rincón donde la tímida pelirosa pudiera estar.

Deprimiéndose, la pobre, en un ambiente oscuro. A causa de él.

Por ello volteó varias veces para asegurarse si era ella quién estaba bajo la tenue sombra de un árbol en un espacio abierto. Le extraño un poco.

Pero le alegro encontrarla y más aún ahí. Sabía que era bueno para las personas cambiar de ambiente a uno más positivo. Y estaba seguro que eso era mucho mejor para ella.

A través del espejo en el pasillo, miro a la muchacha como de a poco se abrazaba a si misma.

Muy tarde se dio cuenta que se había quedado contemplándola por un rato. Se sorprendió incluso la posición en que se encontraba. Con sus brazos algo recargados en la ventana y el derecho levantado para afirmar su cabeza. ¡Qué posición tan asimétrica, por cierto!

Estaba perdiendo algo de tiempo, así que se acercó.

Lo hizo con lentitud, no quería molestar a la muchacha. Pero cada vez que se acercaba a ella, viendo la manera pacifica de su persona, negaba ese pensamiento en su cabeza. Ella no era capaz de enojarse con alguien…

Se detuvo al encontrarse frente a ella, esperando una reacción. Vio como la tímida chica levantaba su cabeza lentamente, notando su sorpresa al verlo ahí.

Los ojos azules de la hija de medusa no pudieron resistir mucho tiempo, y, con la cara caliente, desvió su mirada.

Kid, quién ya se estaba acostumbrando un poco a ese gesto de parte de la pelirosada, se le acerco un poco y se agachó, para estar a altura de ella.

-Crona-san…-Llamó el pelinegro. Esta levanto su rostro, mas no su mirada, dándole a entender que tenía su atención.-…Er...yo…Verás, tú no entendiste bien…pues…yo- ¿Por qué rayos esta clase de conversaciones le eran tan complicadas? ¿O era complicado llevarla a cabo con la joven frente a él? Entrelazó los dedos de sus manos por un rato, fijándose en ellos mientras continuaba.- De verdad me preocupaste.

Crona levantó su mirada. No se esperaba ese comentario. Kid se alentó a continuar.

-Cuando...Cuando te vi el otro día con esos lazos, de verdad me agradó. Pero luego solo tenías uno…Y eso te volvió tan asimétrica.

-Y-Yo no lo hice cu-con intención…Su-solo se me perdió uno…- Dijo ella, con un deje de tristeza.- Pe-pero no se moleste, pu-por favor.

Kid no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño. Era verdad, eso le molestó mucho. Incluso llegó a creer que ella menospreciaba su imagen o algo así.

-No vine por eso.- Dijo Kid, acercando su mano izquierda a las entrelazadas de Crona, dándole una caricia como gesto de apoyo. Ella hundió su cabeza. Era inevitable. ¡No sabía lidiar con el contacto físico!- Yo soy el que se debe disculpar. Te di un regalo que era solo para complacerme, aparte de hacerte sentir mal.

-¡Nu-no, sh-shinigami-kun! Yo…yo me-menosprecie su re-regalo…Y-y me cu-comporte mal…Y...-Crona no continuó, ahora se estaba sintiendo peor.

Kid la miró.

La analizo otra vez.

No podía evitar sentir algo de lastima por esa jovencita. Ella sola se culpaba, siendo que obviamente tenía la razón para molestarse con él, según el código de sociabilidad sin escribir que todos tenían como cultura.

Y todo eso por estar aislada de una forma de vida mejor. Pero ¿Quién era el para juzgar? No la conocía tan bien…

Por ahora.

-Crona-san, acepta mis disculpas. –Le pidió Kid, suavemente. Aún no separaba su mano izquierda de las de Crona, así que las apretó un poco, reforzando su intención.- Y acepta por favor mi regalo. ¿Los aceptas? –Luego de esas palabras sacó otra vez los listones de su bolsillo.

La pelirosa levantó su mirada a la de Kid. Este le sonreía amablemente.

¡Shinigami-kun le sonreía amablemente!

Eso…eso le hacía sentir un calor muy cómodo por dentro.

Pero, de cualquier manera…

-…Nu-no puedo aceptarlos…- Dijo suavemente, en un susurro.-…So-son de su arma…Li-Liz-san.

-Liz ya no los quería, además…- ¡Al fin podría terminar con su idea!- Ella estuvo de acuerdo al querer dártelos. No los usaba y según su sentido de la moda o algo así dijo que te quedarían perfectos. Yo creo lo mismo.

-Ouh…E-entonces…-

-¿Los quieres?-

-…S-si…- Dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Death the Kid asintió y se le acercó a Crona. Ella, por instinto, se le alejó un poco, pero al ver la intención del chico (y, claro, por estar con la espalda recargada al árbol), dejó que hiciese lo que quería hacer.

Con exactitud, tomo los mechones del lado izquierdo de su cabeza.

Suspiró ¿Quién rayos le había cortado el cabello a esta chica? Movió ligeramente su cabeza. Habría otra oportunidad para que Crona le permitiera cortarle su cabello.

Ató con cuidado los listones, para que se vieran las cruces negras en la parte de los nudos. Y lo mismo hizo con la otra cinta, con una medida exacta desde el mentón a su cabeza y desde su partidura a los listones.

La pelirosa sentía como si la estuviera acariciando, pidiéndole disculpas de más de una manera, cosa que era innecesario.

Con la sonrisa que le había regalado (y que continuaba ahí) le bastaba.

-Gu-gracias…Sh-shinigami-kun.

-No es nada, Crona-san.- Dijo este levantándose del lugar. Crona estuvo a punto de entristecerse rápidamente al ver que se iba, pero no sucedió al ver como el chico se sentaba a su lado en el bies del árbol.- Pero puedes llamarme Kid. Como todos.

-S-si, sh-shinigami-kun.- Esto hizo que la pelirosa se sonrojara, avergonzada. Kid no pudo evitar soltar una risita por la torpeza de la joven.

Y así estuvieron por un rato, conversando. Aunque más que nada era Kid, pues quién los viera juntos sólo observaría como la pelirosa se sonrojaba, asentía o negaba con la cabeza.

Pero Kid podía, por la cercanía, escuchar los suaves susurros de la pelirosa.

La tarde pasó tranquila, con las nubes avanzando lentamente en el cielo claro.

Hasta que hallaron conveniente irse de ahí. Tenían una misión al otro día y Liz se querría preparar bien.

El pelinegro ayudó a levantarse a la pelirosa, sin evitar un pequeño halago por su nueva simetría. Ella solo agachó la cabeza, agradecida por la caballería del joven.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya.- Dijo Death the Kid.

-Ouh...y-yo...Quería...acompañarlo a…-Susurró vergonzosa la joven.

-¿A la salida?- Dijo Kid.

-S-si…Y ta-también…Mañana pa-para la misión.

-Pero todos nos encontraremos mañana. Eso te incluye a ti. Somos amigos ¿No?

Crona miró a Kid a los ojos, sonrojada y algo extrañada. ¿Amigos?...El… El la consideraba su amiga…

-S-si…amigos.- Repitió Crona, para luego acompañarle al pasillo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vaya por lo visto Kid no es tan tonto como pensé.- Dijo Liz, luego de ver lo sucedido.

-¡Que bueno! ¡Que bueno, Kid!- Exclamo feliz Patty.

-Adoro los romances. ¡Yoink!- Shinigami-sama saltó desde el espejo donde se encontraba. Habían estado viendo a Kid, cuando Liz le perdió de vista.- Bueno, las veré mañana. Bye!

-Adiosito, papito de Kid.- Cantó Patty, moviendo sus manos danzarinamente.

Luego de dejar la comunicación con el director de Shibusen, Liz y Patty Thompson se dirijieron a la salida, a esperar a su técnico.

Sin embargo, algo tenía de curiosidad Liz, al recordar lo dicho por Kid.

-Hey, Patty ¿Kid dijo que me encontró 13 listones, no?- Preguntó a su hermana, ya estando cerca de la entrada de la escuela.

-Hum…Sip, lo dijo luego de su discurso de macho machito!- Respondió Patty.

-Pero le dio 2 a Crona-chan…y el único que tenía era el que me regalo ese chico guapo francés para que me encontrase de nuevo si el destino lo quería y…eso quiere decir que el humo en el patio era…

La vena de su frente no podía estar más grande.

Patty esbozo una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes, divertida.

-¡DEATH THE KID, TE MATARÉ!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin capitulo 4.

Si se, es corto, pero el próximo será mejor. ¡Lo prometo!

Esperen por mi en la próxima, pues SÉ que demorare ^^U

Ahora, hora deagradecer los reviews a: **lady**, **Kuchiki Rukia Ichi**, **Chrona-chan**, **sadness-uchiha**, , **Satii-de-Sange **y **Beautifly92 **(ahora que lo dices, si se parece a Dumbledore!)

Ahora, aprieta: Review this story/chapter, si te gusto lo escribí.

De no gustarte, apriétalo igual para saber como mejorar XD

**Miyazawa.**


	5. Chapter 5

No puedo creer que siga escribiendo este fic, dirán ustedes. Me quieren callar, odian este fic, ustedes, espectadores mal agradecidos!!!!

Bueno, si quieren no más pues!!

**ya verán! ****NO ME SILENCIARÁN!!!!**

…

Ah…pues, ese era el inicio de mi discurso en caso de que ya no se lea este fic por mi demora, cosa que yo haría de ser ustedes XD quizás salió algo exagerado tomando en cuenta que no se con exactitud el ranking de mi fic. Conversare con mi publicista =\

Bien, no les adelantaré nada de este capitulo tamaño normal adquiéralo en sus mejores cines, pueden leerlo luego de estos mensajes:

Este es un fic de la pareja Death the Kid x Crona, pero hay situaciones para las parejas restantes.

Basado en el fanfic llamado Symmetrical.

_Piensan _– Narración - -. Dialogo.-

Y soy la versión pirata del creador de Soul Ester, así que legalmente no me pertenece (aún muajajajajajjaa).

**------------------------------------------ Acercamientos ****------------------------------------------------------**

_**Cáp. 5.**_

El ambiente en las puertas de Shibusen sería divertido para quién pasara por ahí en esas horas de la tarde, pues cualquiera reiría o al menos se sorprendería de ver la escena que se desarrollaba.

A menos, claro, que ya estuvieras al tanto del comportamiento del hijo del director y de sus disputas con su arma de cabello largo, porque sería de lo más normal. Sin importar cuando.

Y gracias a eso, Crona no se alejó tan asustada como en otras ocasiones de la escena. Solo se encontraba algo tímida tras el cuerpo de Patricia, quién, divertida, reía y animaba a su hermana en el encuentro de golpe-esquiva que llevaba a cabo.

Aparte, la pelirosa estaba atenta a las palabras de la rubia, quién, luego de un rato de empezar a atacarlo, gritaba.

-¡TONTO! ¡LA GENTE PREGUNTA PRIMERO ANTES DE DESECHAR OBJETOS! –Gritaba la rubia, mientras que tiraba golpes que llegaban al aire, gracias a los reflejos de su meister.-

-Deja de comportarte así.- Puño a la quijada- Yo te pedí permiso para indagar en—Rodillazo al estomago.- tus objetos personales y sabes bien—Codazo a la espalda – que eso incluye deshacerme de!– Patada al trasero-- ¡Era demasiado asimétrico entiende!

-¡NO, TÚ ENTIENDE! – Liz se detuvo, tomando por el cuello a Kid y mirándolo amenazadoramente a los ojos.- ¡NO TENGO NINGÚN PROBLEMA CON QUE LE HAYAS REGALADO UN PAR A CRONA! ¡Y MENOS CON QUE BOTASES LOS QUE PARA TI SOBRABAN PARA SER 8!

Crona se sonrojo un poco por el comentario, pero su rubor no se comparaba con el rojo furia que aguantaba la cara de Liz.

-Si…ocho…un número tan simétrico… ¿Qué es lo que no aceptas entonces?- Pregunto el shinigami, viendo como la rubia se aguantaba las ganas de destriparlo vivo, tirar los restos al río, borrarle la memoria a Crona, meter a Patty en un saco de lona y escaparse de los territorios de Shinigami-sama con nombre y bigote falso.

-¡¡EL MALDITO BROCHE QUE QUEMASTE!!- Zarandeo al pelinegro de manera desesperada.- ¡ERA LA ÚNICA FORMA DE REENCONTRARME CON UN CHICO GUAPO Y FRANCÉS! ¡Y TU LO QUEMASTE!- La pobre chiquilla lloriqueaba sin para de agitar al chico en sus manos, quién ya estaba demasiado mareado para discutirle.- ¡ERES UN TONTO! ¡UN GRAN TARADO CON TRES MALDITAS RAYAS EN LA CABEZA QUE NO TE DEJAN PENSAR! ¡GYAAA!

-¡Si! ¡Tienes razón!- Gritó el shinigami entre lágrimas.- Es cierto…

Las tres muchachas se sorprendieron por sus palabras. Ya pensaban que el chico nunca entendería el suplicio de la joven rubia.

Dramas amorosos y Death the Kid parece que no tenían el mismo idioma.

-¡SOY TAN ASIMETRICO! NO MEREZCO NI RESPIRAR – A Liz se le marcó una vena en su frente, exasperada. ¡Y ella pensando que había visto su error.- ¡APROVECHA DE MATARME DE UNA VEZ! ¡NO! ¡NO MEREZCO NI QUE ME MATES! ¡MORIRÉ AFIXIADO POR TU SOMBRERO! –Gritó para luego quitarle el sombrero de la cabeza de la joven e intentar suicidarse.

Se darán cuenta que no daba mucho resultado.

-¡aich! ¡No tiene caso! – Exclamó Liz soltando al pelinegro y dejandolo caer en el suelo.- Tendré que resignarme.- Dijo tranquilamente, acercándose hacia su hermana y a la pelirosa.- Ya ves Patty, no debí confiar en este bobo.

-Jajajaja, ya esta bien loquito, mira como se intenta matar.-Risueñamente, la chica de cabello corto se divertía con la imagen, mientras se atardecía.

Sin embargo Crona no pudo evitar preocuparse por los quejidos y lamentos del pelinegro.

-Bueno, tendré que llevármelo.- Liz cerró los ojos, cansada por el evento. Se volteó para donde estaba Crona.- Entonces, te veré mañana, Cron…

Antes de terminar su oración, abrió los ojos hacia donde supuestamente estaba la chica y se sorprendió un poco al ver como ella se acercaba a Kid. Normalmente ella era quién obligaba al obsesivo a volver a la realidad.

Aunque era mejor que ella empezará. Miró a su hermana y sonrieron, esperando a Kid.

Lentamente, con algo de temor, la joven acerco su cuerpo al retorcido de Death the Kid, comparándolo mientras se agachaba cerca de él con su natural forma de ser. Esa donde el se mostraba amable y elegante, con un deje de astucia.

Sonrió. Él era algo raro. Pero en comparación con ella…Pues…

-S-shinigami-kun.- Susurró Crona, entre los gritos y gemidos del intento de suicida.- Shinigami-k-kun, esscuche.- Tímida, la delgada mano de ella se acerco al hombro del chico, el cual estaba de espaldas al suelo, con las piernas dobladas y sus manos en su cara, apretando el sombrero de su arma.- De-eje ya de tratarse así. Nu-no logrará nada. I-intente cu-calmarse ya.-Rayos, no sabía lidiar aún con los ataques de Kid.

Era mucha presión en un día.

El chico se detuvo, pero no se paró. Crona suspiro triste. No acostumbraba calmar al chico y la verdad su tartamudeo no la ayudaba.

Ella movió su mano, entregándole un intento de caricia, para ver si eso servía con sus intentos.

-Y-ya le he dicho qu-que…No s-se deprima…- La pelirosa tomó valor, no sabía como lo miraría luego de decirlo.- Y-yo lo cu-considero muy simétrico, S-shinigami…

Justo cuando se movía del lugar, desistiendo, el se destapó la cara.

Otra vez, Crona se sintió extraña. Dichosa entre nubes, pero tan avergonzada como para enterrarse bajo la tierra.

Death the Kid le sonreía otra vez, no tan gentilmente como la última vez.

Era una sonrisa diferente.

Mas, el chico la borró rápidamente, dejando su semblante normal, tranquilo y elegante, mientras que aventaba el sombrero a su arma.

Ella se extraño, al igual que su hermana con más pecho. ¿Esa era su reacción?

-No te preocupes.- Le dijo, mientras se levantaba y ella también.- Liz. Patty. Ya,vamonos.- Se encamino hacia la dirección de su mansión, adelantandose al paso de sus armas y complicandose la existencia.

Las hermanas Thompson se miraron entre si y decidieron seguir al joven.

-Claro, kiddo kiddo- Canturreo Patty, acompañada de su hermana.-Adiosito, Crona-chan!

-Si, nos vemos mañana Crona-chan.- Dijo Liz mientras se iba.

-Uhm…si, adios.

Crona vio como las sombras de sus amigos se alejaban con ellos, poco a poco. Se dio cuenta otra vez como su corazón se calmaba al ver al shinigami alejarse. No estaba apurada, por o que calmada recorrió las calles hasta adentrarse al bosque, acercándose a la cabaña donde se refugiaba con Eruka y Free.

* * *

-Qué descortés fuiste, Kid.- Decía Liz ya en la mansión del shinigami, peinándose el cabello.-Si no fuera por Crona, te hubiera matado ahí mismo. O tu mismo te hubieses muerto. La verdad estas bien loco.

-¿Terminaste de arreglar tu maleta, Liz?- Preguntó el susodicho, sentado en el marco de una de las ventanas que daban vista a toda la ciudad.

-Pero claro, agradece que empaque ligero.- Refiriéndose a las 3 grandes maletas púrpuras en el pasillo cerca de su habitación. La chica sonrió- Aunque no entiendo aún porque iremos en un autito, si en Belsebuf llegamos mucho más rápido.- Se quejó, acercándose a su hermana, quién dibujaba en la mesa.- Una jirafa con cara de mono. Esa es nueva.

-Novedades!- Gritó Patty. Los lapices de cera ensuciaban con facilidad sus manos, pero a ella no le importaba. Estaba muy concentrada.

-Ese automóvil está creado para detectar más rápido algún Kishin o bruja, lo que facilita el trabajo. Además está confeccionado para protegernos automáticamente y si es necesario por separado. Siendo una misión de grupo, nos será de mucha ayuda para el momento de actuar.

-Uhm..Claro. Bueno, espero que tenga espacio para mis maletas, por que no me voy a ninguna parte sin mi secador de pelo, mi ropa de diseño en Hong Kong, mi set de maquillaje, mi—

-Pero Liz-chan ¿No te ibas a hacer un facial hace un rato?- Pregunto Patty, sin borrar su sonrisa juguetona.

-¡ES VERDAD!

De esta manera, el espacio donde se encontraba Kid se hizo más silencioso, el ruido que había solo provenía de los movimientos de Liz y Patty, quién la siguió hasta su habitación.

Inhaló. Exhaló.

Fue extraño que en ese momento, en el suelo y recibiendo las dulces palabras de la hija de Medusa se diera cuenta.

El no era ningún tonto (como afirmaba Elizabeth) para no detectarlo. Solo que la mayoría del tiempo estaba pendiente de su amada simetría para darse cuenta que algo no andaba bien.

Era muy poco tiempo para eso, a pesar de que era mucho cuando pudo haber empezado y sin prevenirlo, sucedió.

Él mismo se sorprendió con su subconsciente, que seguramente siempre estuvo al tanto.

Y valió con un simple acercamiento al ente de la muchacha para saberlo.

Crona le gustaba. Es más, por su propia manera de reaccionar, le gustaba mucho.

Pero no se lo creía. Debía ser solo una atracción. Una tierna atracción con una tierna joven. Una tímida joven. Una dolida, una poco conocida y linda joven, que usaba unos simétricos broches. Que tenía delgados labios y azules y temerosos ojos. Quién.

Un momento…Ahí debía estar mal.

¿Linda joven? Ya estaba retardado. Ella era demasiado asimétrica como para ser siquiera linda para el.

Era la edad, si eso era. Las hormonas pueden incluso con este poderoso shinigami.

-Además.-Se dijo a si mismo.- si estuviera con ella, cosa que no haré, sería aún más imperfecto. Ser amigos es lo más conveniente.

* * *

Ya sé, Ya sé muy corto.

Pero la verdad si continuaba no terminaría ni subiría nunca el capítulo. Aparte, este me sirve de intermedio para la siguiente parte que lleva el inicio de la misión, una mañana fresca y luego atareada de gritos y sorpresas.

Ahora, le agradezco sus reviews a: **lady **(espero que te haya quedado claro la escena anterior con este cap)**, kuchiki rukia ichi, Yumi Kazahaya, rohunyl, beautifly92, ****Satii-de-Sange****, ****mar0000aim0000**** y neon **(no entendí porque pusiste ve esto, si es obvio que leo los mensajes que me dejan ^^)

Y finalmente, aprieta: Review this story/chapter, si te gusto lo escribí.

De no gustarte, apriétalo igual para saber como mejorar

O simplemente para que dejes cualquier cosa XD.

**Miyazawa.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ya sé, ya se..Soy una maldita irresponsable sin excusas, una chica que tarda mucho que no le importan mucho sus historias etc etc etc…y es verdad XD

Pero también es que, siempre que empiezo un fic algo tiene que pasar que me impide continuarlo y es tan molesto porque cuando uno empieza a hacer estas cosas lo único que quiere es continuar. No había leído sus reviews hasta hace poco, debido a que tengo otra cuenta de mail y es a la antigua a la que le llegaban sus mensajes

Realmente lo siento, espero que me perdonen pero si pienso continuar

De hecho empecé a ver de nuevo Soul Eater para entusiasmarme más XD hasta pienso hacer otro más corto eso si..Pero bueno eso es más adelante.

En fin, comencemos, sus reviews serán contestados más adelante.

Este es un fic de la pareja Death the Kid x Crona, pero hay situaciones para las parejas restantes.

Basado en el fanfic llamado Symmetrical.

_Piensan_– Narración - -. Dialogo.-

Copiar a los personajes de Soul Eater es lo único que haré aquí.

-**Acercamientos-**

_**Cáp. 6**_

El viento que rozaba las mejillas de Crona esa tarde era cálido y fragante del mar que rodeaba el camino por la costa.

-¡Donde aprendiste a manejar imbécil! ¡¿En una p*ta rifa?

-IDIOTAS, DEBIERON SEGUIR EL CURSO DE BLACK STAR! SOLO EN 6 VOLUMENES DE DVD

-Adelantame idiota a ver si te atreves!

-Que horrible pintura desnivelada.

Eran como las 5 de la tarde cuando ya iban en camino a cruzar aquel mar para llegar a China, ese lugar que, por lo que les había descrito Sid más tarde, estaba llena de tradiciones, de leyendas y mitos. Aquellas tierras estaban ocultas bajo el manto de los años de la experiencia y el misterio.

Sería un camino largo y ya de por si lo habían comenzado con problemas.

-.-.-.-_9 horas antes-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-¡COMO QUE NO CABE MI MALETA MULTIUSOS EN ESTE CACHARRO! DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO SI ESPERAS QUE NO VIAJE CON MIS COSAS ESCENCIALES.

-ESTE AUTO NO AGUANTARA A MI GRANDISIMO YO ¡MIRA COMO TIEMBLA EL POBRE CACHARRO!

-TENEMOS QUE IR PARALELOS ¡SUBANSE AL MALDITO AUTO DE UNA VEZ!

-¡NO HASTA QUE LE HAGA UNA REVISIÓN PERTINENTE DEL EQUILIBRIO DE ESTE AUTO!

-¡ME LLAMO PATTY!

El pequeño auto volswagen escarabajo esperaba paciente a los ruidosos técnicos y armas que lidiaban con sus…er…problemas…para ingresar y comenzar con su misión.

-Por el amor a todas las vísceras de puerco, ¿Pueden hacer menos ruido a estas horas? – Se quejaba el profesor en su silla con ruedas, mientras que su cabeza le fastidiaba por la cantidad de ron tomado el día anterior.

''AMIGO SSSSSSSSSTEIN! TENGO DINERO DE SOBRA! VAMOS POR ALGUNAS GATITAS!''- Había planeado hacer otro de sus pequeños experimentos capilares a Spirit, lo que no esperaba era que se emborracharía el primero. _Y yo le hago caso a ese bobo pelirrojo, si tuviera mi serrucho le haría una vasectomía sin dudar a ese cara de.—_

-¡Hey chicos esperen!- Grito Marie mientras que se les acercaba seguida de Azusa. La rubia espero un momento al llegar y ver el desorden que se creó antes de la partida de los chicos.

-Ah, Marie-sensei- Exclamo Maka dejando de sostener a Soul para evitar que le aventara la motocicleta a Black Star y Kid. Crona las vio y luego de un momento de dudar y ser fastidiada por su maken, se acerco con su amiga.

'-Maka, Crona, antes que se vayan les queríamos dar esto.- Marie sacó de la nada (puro estilo anime) un pequeño martillo para cada una con la marca que tenía en su parche,mientras que Azusa le entregaba un pliego de papel a Maka.- Estamos seguras que les irá bien en la misión, como siempre. Pero para ayudarles,bueno…

-Maka –Dijo Azusa- Este es un mapa superficial de los sectores que tendrán que pasar al llegar a China. Al pasar por Taiwán, entraran por la costa de Fujian. De ahí deberán llegar hasta Pekín, donde se están dando los avistamientos principales de la actividad de los Kishin. Pero seguramente tendrán que prepararse al llegar por Hebei y..

-Azusa-san, yo ya tengo un mapa de China con sus principales provincias e información necesaria,no creo que..

-Es diferente, este mapa te dará automáticamente el lugar a donde debes ir en caso de problemas, pues es proveniente de China. Deben darle un regalo de sangre, para que les sirva sin chistar. Sin embargo, solo llega hasta los límites de Shaanxi, Sichuan y Yunnan.

-Y eso es porque..?

-El resto del sector, pues, desconocemos si han habido actividades así. Es rural, pero los avistamientos que se dan son de sucesos ancestrales y poderosos…peligrosos ante desconocidos. No están bajo todo nuestro conocimiento. Tengan cuidado.

-Está bien- Dijo Maka asintiendo mientras que guardaba el mapa en su traje.

Asuza le dio unas palmaditas en la hombro y sonrió ligeramente, dando paso a Marie para hablar.

-Chicas, quiero que lleven esto. Al golpear en partes sólidas, emitirá una vibración que indicará a sus compañeros donde están en caso de problemas, además de dar un choque eléctrico para protegerlas en el acto. Pero debe ser de ultimo recurso. Aún son experimentales..jejeje..-Rió Marie, mientras que daba una fugaz mirada al profesor Stein y su resaca.

-Gracias!.-Exclamó Maka, seguida de un susurro de parte de Crona.

-MAKA YA VAMONOS! KID TERMINO DE ORDENAR A TODOS ''SIMETRICAMENTE''

-Ok! Ya nos vamos, hasta luego sensei.- Dijo para dirigirse a los tres,para luego partir hacia sus compañeros.

Crona iba a seguirla hasta que sintió unos brazos alcanzarla.

-Ten cuidado, Crona-chan.-Dijo con voz preocupada la rubia.

-Ahm..uhm…Si, Marie-sensei.-Respondió bajamente, para luego ser soltada por los maternales brazos y emprender con los demás.

-Esa muchacha es muy problemática, no te involucres tanto con ella, Marie.

-Este es mi problema, no tuyo. Además es la perfecta carga para tener al casarme y luego jubilar.

-¿Adopción?

-Pues claro, sería una…buena hija.

-Claro, claro.

-Y tu un buen padre..

-Ss..no.

Marie sonrió juguetonamente mientras se alejaba para entrar de nuevo a Shibusen junto a Azusa.

-Estamos listos. Dos mujeres y un hombre adelante, Liz al volante, Tsubaki a la ventana y yo al medio. Crona y Patty a los extremos de atrás y Black Star al medio.

-¿Tanto te costo decidirte?- Pregunto Black Star.

-La perfección lo amerita.

Entonces, todos moreteados, entraron al auto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-uhm...cuanta calma-Dijo Liz luego de un rato- No da la impresión de que estamos en una misión.

-Si, es verdad- Respondió el arma ninja a la ventana, mientras que sonreía.

-Para su información, desgraciadamente lo es, asi que no se lo tomen a la ligera.- Dijo Kid ácidamente, mientras que cerraba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos. Liz lo miró un rato para luego seguir manejando.

-Y a ti que rayos te pasa,Kiddo.- Black Star desde atrás se quejo- Que molesto eres.

-Claro, tú no lo eres para nada-respondió Kid, al voltear para verlo.

-Oye, creo que a tu café le hace algo de falta azúcar.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

-A mi…-Sonó la voz suave de Crona. Los miro un rato luego de agachar la mirada.- M-me gusta …me gusta que no parezca una misión.

Los demás la miraron algo sorprendidos porque diera su opinión. Kid la miró con curiosidad, como para saber más sobre eso, pero se detuvo a si mismo.

-¿Ves? Relájate un poco. Si el grandioso Black Star puede ¿Por qué tú no?

Crona sonrió un poco al obsevar a Kid, pero se entristeció al ver como le daba la espalda de nuevo.

-Bieen..ahora como seguimos..- Dijo Liz para si misma.

-¿No te sabes la ruta?- Pregunto Nakatsukasa.

-No es eso...solo que.- Dijo deteniendo el auto- Solo queda el mar.

Bajaron del auto para acercarse a la pequeña playa. Según las indicaciones de Maka ahí debían seguir su camino. Que mala suerte que iba con Soul.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era el lugar más romantico donde se besaba con el chico. A la luz del atardecer en el mar.

Soul había detenido el viaje en motocicleta diciendo que se le estaba yendo algo importante.

Ahora pasaba su mano con suavidad por los cabellos en coleta de Maka, acariciándole la cabeza al besarla. Era un beso único para ella. Era de Soul.

Se estaba dando cuenta que Soul solo la besaba cuando realmente quería hacerlo. No por una obligación o para demostrarle algo. Era porque realmente quería. La quería. Aunque no se lo dijera a cada rato.

Los labios pasaban por los suyos como jugando con ellos, hasta separarse.

-Maka..-Suspiro Soul, al verla directamente a los ojos. Maka le sonrió, para luego darle un pequeño beso más al chico.

O tal vez otro, quién sabe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se quedaron a mirar el mar por un buen rato, hasta que Liz terminó de pintarse las uñas.

-Bien..que hacemos ahora?

-OH! YO SÉ YO SÉ- Exclamo Patty, para luego apretar un botón el la parte de atrás del auto, dando un salto exagerado.

El auto cambio de forma, convirtiéndose en una tortuga de metal, con los asientos por arriba y un caparazón que los protegía.

-Oh..

-Ah..

-JIHIHIHIH

-Patty- Se le acercó su hermana.- ¿Cómo sabías eso?

-..No sé.

Siempre estaría el misterio de cómo lo supo.

Al arribar para comenzar a navegar como un yate a la tortuga volswagen, calculo Kid que les quedarían al menos dos días de viaje, si ese transporte lo soportaba.

Crona se sonrojo al sentir la mano de Kid ayudarla a subir. Pero aún estaba extrañada ¿Por qué no la miraba a la cara? Buscó su mirada al darles las instrucciones en caso de algún ataque, pero parecía evitarla. Ragnarok bufó ante los gestos de la chica. Que tontos eran los humanos o los parecidos a ellos. Menos mal que había dejado de ser uno.

Kid solo pedía en sus adentros que al separarse en grupos, no le tocara con ella. ¿Por qué rayos le parecía cautivante como su cara brillaba ante la tenue luz naranja del atardecer?

Se estaba enfermando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

Fin del seis.

Fue otro capitulo intermedio, luego habrá una batalla y más cosas entre esta pareja. Ese obstinado de Kid cambiará de parecer, ya lo verán. Y seguramente otro romance por ahí habrá.

Agradezco los reviews dados y horriblemente sin contestar de mi parte.

**Lenalee Rose**

**Lady: **Disculpa por darle tantas vueltas, pero la verdad no veo a esta pareja enamorarse perdidamente de una vez. No digo que no puedan, pero en especial, en este fic, lo hara este Kid de una mala manera y luego de la correcta…va para largo este fic a causa de eso. Aunque pronto se hará más rápido, creo. ¡Gracias por la critica!

**StarlesSxNightX: **Disculpa por lo del msn, espero no olvidarme de agregarte…y espero que no estes enojada en este entonces..

**MOnzii**

**Nota para el autor de lectora: **Agradezco mucho tu critica. La verdad es que sabía que se me estaba yendo el detalle de Marie, pero no quería agregarla mucho ya de por si aún, asi que me disculpo si fallé por eso. En cuanto a la actitud de Crona adoro los personajes que tartamudean..ademas ese es un punto clave para la relación en este fic, asi que aun lo seguire haciendo, pero mas que nada para Kid. Agradezco mucho tu opinión, me hiciste de gran ayuda.

**ScreamingWoods**

**Luna de Liz**

**Love3nekoko-chan: **Si esa impresión me dio igual, pero más que nada fue para el fic. Aún me da la impresión que no puedo sacar bien al personaje. Soy yaoista, pero en este fic Crona es chica. Sorry.

**Gua**

**LadyAnette**

**Mikitsan**

**Altair snape black**

Realmente aprecio lo escrito por ustedes, y si siguen el fic, me lleva..sería tan genial de su parte.

Ahora, aprieta: Review this story/chapter, si te gusto lo escribí.

De no gustarte, apriétalo igual para saber como mejorar XD

**Miyazawa**


End file.
